


Distraction

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fade to Black, I've been writing Panlix fic 2 years to the day guys!, Idk what else to tag as but, Kissing, M/M, anniversary fic, throwback fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan needs a distraction. Felix is willing to supply it. </p><p>
  <b>Cross-upload from Tumblr. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys can believe it, I've been on this ship for two years now. o.o I thought to celebrate I'd cross-upload one of my first fics. It's not the first, but it's the earliest one that I still have that stands on its own. And it was originally published today two years ago so it'd add a little meat to the 'anniversary' schtick I'm going on. It's always a little terrifying to show your old work, but in this case I thought this was kind of fun and it's nice to see how I've improved (in my opinion) through the years and to go over some things I've lost along the way that I'd like to get back. :) 
> 
> Anyway. This is an old prompt that I'm publishing here two years after it first saw the light of day. It was a prompt on Tumblr by an anon who just wanted something dirty and canon-compliant. I hope you enjoy!

Peter Pan stood stiff as a rod, eyes dead in front of him, watching golden dust fall through the sieve of an hourglass altogether too quickly. Where the hell had all the time gone? The bottom half of the glass glowed so much brighter than the top. A chill trickled down his spine and his legs itched to move. To be proactive. Find the Truest Believer, steal his heart. Live.

Peter felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as thin arms coiled around his ribcage, the rough smoothness of a leather vest against his shoulders, a warm heartbeat behind the material.

He'd sensed Felix when he was still on the shore, when he was slicing through the dark sea by way of splintering oars, and as he climbed the stairs into the rocky skull Peter had holed himself in. He could've vanished if he wanted to, but he'd waited for Felix, irritated with his sluggishly human pace.

"Couldn't stand to play nanny to the Boys, Felix?" Peter teased, not realizing his was reclining into the chest behind him. "Not even for the evening?"

The arms around his middle compressed, bringing him closer. Peter could feel body heat barely press against his back, pushing through the multiple layers he wore.

"This seemed pressing. It upsets you when you come here," Felix murmured, resting his chin on the nape of Peter's neck, a hand skimming flat down to his stomach while the other still coiled around him.. "And when you get upset…" He faded.

"I hardly think you're anyone to chastise me for surly behavior." Peter scoffed.

Felix laughed, nose nestling along Peter's jawline. "I wouldn't dare chastise you. You'd rip my shadow out." He caught a patch of skin above the collarbone between his teeth, testing the limits of its elasticity as he pulled away still with the flesh between his teeth.

Peter broke out in a vocalized sigh, head falling back onto the shoulder at his back. He caught a glimpse of the golden dust in his peripheral, and straightened his head, flinching away from the face lingering by his neck.

"I would," He chilled his voice. "But you know why I come here. To be alone."

"What about your Thinking Tree?"

"Didn't want to think."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not thinking or being alone?"

Felix laughed softly, a staccato noise that rested in his chest. "Do you want me to leave?"

With a playful smirk and a show of teeth, Peter dropped his head back again, hitting the bony shoulder behind him, breath puffing onto a neck, causing the skin to pimple and quiver. "What do you think I want?"

"I couldn't presume to say."

"Have a guess then."

There were lips and teeth on his neck, then. Biting and pulling with teeth and muscle in addition to harsh suction from the back of Felix's throat. Peter flinched backwards, a muted garble stuck in his throat, a shiver down his spine.

"I think you need a distraction." Felix muttered, releasing the skin from his teeth, examining the marks that remained despite not quite breaking skin.

Peter rolled his eyes, tossing his head. "And you're just _dying t_ o be that distraction, aren't you?"

There was a heaviness in the air at the word. Dying. They both knew one of them was dying, but it wasn't Felix.

Felix smiled, discarding the heaviness, running the hand still on Peter's ribs up under his arm to graze against his cheek while the other slid down on his stomach, lingering on his belt. "I am."

Peter's eyes flashed down to the smooth lips under his chin. He shrugged, lifting a brow.

"All right then," Peter watched grey eyes flick upwards and Felix's head rise as though breaching the surface after being under water. Felix was inhaling his exhaust, intently focusing on the tongue and teeth in front of him. " _Distract me,_ Felix."

Felix craned in, pressing his lips between Peter's, feeling teeth crush approvingly into his advance. Slipping his hand underneath the belt, squeezing through without loosening the leather, Felix pressed the heel of his palm, kneading down to coax Peter to full attention, skin getting wet as he worked.

Peter shuddered with a smile on his face, biting and smearing his lips all over, rutting against Felix's, hips canting into a warm hand at erratic intervals.

Not terribly keen on the strain on his neck, Peter uncoiled, knocking Felix in the chest with his shoulder as he turned to face him directly. He rammed his hips forward, jamming the back of Felix's hand to scrape against his growing erection whilst still kneading at Peter.

"Felix," Peter broke in a singsong voice, steepling blunted fingernails up the taller boy's front, ripping apart strings and buttons as he did so, loosening the material to hang off his slight frame. "What do you think—"

"I don't." Felix muttered, swallowing down the syllables that gathered in Pan's throat.

"Interrupting isn't nice, Felix." Peter grabbed Felix by the scarf and pulled it back, cutting off air for a split second before discarding the material into the floor.

Felix frowned, withdrawing his hand, but found it stuck just under Peter's belt, feeling the prickling of magic restraining him down.

"Don't be a bad sport about it," Peter smirked, craning in to run his tongue along Felix's sharp jaw, from ear to chin.

Felix shook his head, a bemused little grin on his face, and began swallowing down Peter's words once more. The hand not spindling around Peter's cock ran up and down his back, pressing between the bumps in his spine, flattening along his shoulder blades, scraping against the curvatures of his ass, absorbing him.

Peter didn't like being the one to retaliate. But, quite literally shoved between a rock and a hard place, he was reduced to bite back and flick his tongue to assert himself.

This was still new. Less than a year since Peter heard his name on Felix's lips as the taller boy tugged on himself. Less than a year since he brought it up and showed him what it really felt like to be fucked by Peter Pan.

But it was quickly becoming the norm for Peter to shove Felix onto his back or stomach. Common to listen to the boy splutter and gasp four-letter words, drawing out the vowels to sound like ten.

If Peter Pan had fears, though, it would probably frighten him how much he loved to hear Felix draw out vowels.

And he did love to hear it.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, though. Wouldn't admit that he loved any of it.

He could handle most four letter words drawn out. But not that one.

He couldn't handle _that_ four-letter word when attributed to their actions. Couldn't handle it when attributed to the boy pulling him in and making him moan.

Even if that's what it was. Because Peter loved it — he loved what they did. He loved Felix for it. He loved Felix for being Felix.

But he'd never admit it, not even when Felix was biting marks deep into his skin in the golden glow of that damn hourglass.


End file.
